fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Der Traum von neuem Glanz/Kapitel 070
Erzähler:„Bis zum Ultimatum verbleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit, sodass sich die Mannschaft um Mind in einer letzten Konversation berät. Es könnte wohl übel, wirklich das letzte Mal sein, dass sie sich sehen werden. Die sind angespannt, unterschiedlich starkes Kribbeln macht sich sowohl in Gesichtszügen, als auch in zitternden Knien bemerkbar.“ An Deck sitzen sie am großen Tisch, zusammen in einer überschaubaren Runde. Statt Alkohol und Partyhäppchen, wurden große Kannen voll mit Kaffee hingestellt. Von Spaß, keine Spur! Die Informationen über Mary Joa oder aber Thaddäus selbst, haben sie noch nicht erhalten. Die Zeitung würde erst am nächsten Tag herauskommen, dann wenn sie keine Zeit hätten, um diese Informationen über Angst und Schrecken in aller Seelenruhe zu verarbeiten. Vermutlich wäre das für Mind ein schwerer Schlag, so hatte er im Moment den Kopf mit ganz anderen Gedanken gefüllt: Seien es Arina und Freddy, oder aber Tiaran und William Tender- den einzigen Leuten, denen er hundertprozentig vertraut, sitzen gerade mit ihm am Tisch. Ian kommt aus der Küche mit geschnittenem Brot- etwas Simples soll es sein, was sie bei ihren Überlegungen zu sich nehmen sollten. Irgendwie ist es für jeden ein neuartiges Gefühl- ein unangenehmes Gefühl der Stille umgibt sie. Jeder wollte, aber keiner konnte etwas sagen. Wussten sie etwa alles? Oder wollten sie sich nicht eingestehen, wie wenig sie in Wirklichkeit wissen konnten? „Seid ihr für den morgigen Tag bereit? Wer will, der darf einen Rückzieher machen. Ich kann und will es euch nicht übel nehmen!“, beginnt Mind mit zaghafter Stimme. Er schaut auf die deutlich langsameren Reaktionen seiner Freunde. Hätte er das vor Tagen gefragt, wäre das mit Begeisterung und Schwung gekommen, aber kurz vor dem Ultimatum- da würde doch jeder ordentliche Flitze*acke erhalten. Der erste Arm erhebt sich. „Ich stehe auf der Seite der Gewinner!“, sagt Ian grinsend und steht auf. Die Anderen schauen ihn an. „Was für ein Ma..“, versucht Madeleine zu flüstern, was von Jean sofort unterdrückt wird. „ICH.. ja ich bin auch dabei!“ Sie schaut ihn verunsichert an. Tat er es nur ihretwegen, um etwas zu beweisen? „Ich habe schon meine Zweifel gehabt, ich fühle mich jetzt wohl mit meiner Entscheidung!“, ruft Ray, der mit sicherer, flüssiger Stimme punkten kann. „Ebenso! Ich bin sowieso der Einzige hier, der noch was retten könnte, wenn es hart auf hart kommt“, ruft Henri grinsend. „Okay, und was ist mit DIR?“, fragt Mind nun etwas ruhiger als zuvor. Sie alle starren auf Madeleine. „Hm, meinetwegen, soll mich doch der Teufel holen!“, entgegnet sie kichernd. „Okay, dann merkt euch dieses Wort: Bierbrauerei! Einer der Feinde kann uns nachstellen, also, wenn einer Zweifel hat, dann fragt nach dem Wort. Somit dürften die Zweifel beseitigt sein“, erklärt er ihnen flüsternd. „Ich werde es morgen versuchen so darzustellen, als wäre ich alleine hier. Bisher hat sich der Liebhaber noch nicht gemeldet, also hoffe ich doch, dass er nicht von euch weiß, so wäre der Vorteil auf unserer Seite!“ „Alles klar, Captain!“ „Gut, da mich wahrscheinlich eh ein Spiel erwarten wird, bringt es nichts, so viel zu planen. Ich glaube kaum, dass es mit einer einfachen Tauschaktion getan ist- schön wäre es ja“, fügt er seufzend hinzu. „Also schlaft euch aus und geht mit möglichst kühlem Kopf da rein.“ –''Szenenwechsel''- „Bierbrauerei? Hatten wir heute schon ein Saufgelage, Zap?“ Rancid liegt mit roter Nase und Sonnenbrille an Deck, umgeben von Frauen. „Es heißt immer noch Mr. Magic, Captain, selbst für dich!“, entgegnet der Zauberer schroff. „Und ja, wir hatten heute schon zwei Gelage… hast du denn gar keinen Kater?“, fügt der Vize beschwipst hinzu. „Grr, ich bin schon ein Kaninchen, noch mehr Tiere will ich nicht verkörpern müssen!“ „So meinte ich das doch nicht! Haltet den Captain zurück, Ladies, er wird wieder aggressiv.“ Die Frauen schauen ihn an, dann das Kaninchen. „Gerne doch, Mr. Zap. Rancy- Babe, bleib schön ruhig, dass lieben wir doch so an dir..“ „Es heißt Magic!“, faucht der Zauberer und schwingt seinen Stab. Mit einem puffen und lautem Gebritzel springt die Spitze des Stabs ab und landet in der Nase des armen Vizes. „Ah, das passiert mir doch sonst nie!“, jault er auf und lässt sein Werkzeug fallen. „Zap, zap, Zap, z..z..zap..z..zap!“, fängt Rancid an zu rappen und kugelt sich vor Lachen am Boden. Die Damen tun es ihm gleich und wiederholen den Refrain des Rancid-Raps. „Ihr seid so gemein!“, schreit der Zauberer und springt in seinen Zylinder. „Wo ist er hin?“ Der Kapitän steht auf und zupft an seinen Schnurhaaren: „Hm, ich denke, er wird gleich auf dem Klo landen, da habe ich den zweiten Zylinder heute Morgen praktischerweise abgestellt.“ Er räuspert sich: „Morgen, ist der große Tag! Endlich wird euer geliebter Captain seine menschliche Gestalt zurück erhalten. Zulange musste ich in diesem Kaninchen- Körper leben. Ich will wieder Mensch sein und dann hauen wir richtig auf den Putz!“ „JAWOLL, RANCID RABBIT, unser Captain, unser Partylöwe“ „Grr, wie viele Tiere soll ich..., achso, Partylöwe. Na logo, dass bin ich!“, ruft er grinsend. „Und wer sich uns in den Weg stellt, wird weggenietet!!“ –''Szenenwechsel''- Im Hotelzimmer. „I komma wieda. I schwöre bei dem lebn meina grousmutta, dass i wiederkomme!“ „Was ist denn los?“, fragt Carpaccio, der gerade vom Balkon zurückgekehrt ist. Arnold dreht sich zu ihm hin: „Ahh, Mr. C. Ihna mua i versichern, dass i wiederkomma, sonst is es a Schande!“ „Ach, Arnold, mein Freund. Du kannst ruhig auf Toilette gehen, ohne große Abschiedsreden halten zu müssen.“ „Wenn des so sitte bei eich is, dann geh i jetzt kaka machen!“ „Wunderbar!“, sagt der Geschäftsmann mit einem theatralischen Winken. „Meinst du, dass er uns nützen wird, er ist so, wie soll ich sagen: Strunze doof!“, flüstert Travers. Carpaccio lächelt nur. „Das ist mir egal! Ich finde ihn sehr erheiternd, und ein freier Kopf kann manchmal nützlicher sein, als eine gut organisierte Armee!“ Travers schaut ihn ratlos an. „Was bringen mir eintausend Mann, wenn jeder von ihnen große Angst, oder Furcht verspürt, die ihn in der entscheidenden Minute zu falschen Handlungen verleiten kann? Eine starke Psyche kann in dunkelster Stunde wahre Wunder vollbringen! Also werde Ich mit kühlem Kopf in dieses Spiel eingehen und nicht sterben, mein auf Äußerlichkeiten bedachter Freund!“ Travers schüttelt den Kopf. „Völliger Stuss, der wird unter seiner blonden Haartolle noch verrückt..hätte er lieber mehr kompetentes Personal beordert.. das wird noch sein Ruin..“ Erzähler: „Das waren sie, die letzten Darstellungen der Mitspieler. Am nächsten Tag wird sich entscheiden, was passieren, wo es geschieht und wie es alles ausgehen wird. Dem Ultimatum sind keine Hürden mehr gegeben. Möge das.. möge das Finale beginnen..“